Some Things Just Make Sense
by mccallmemaybe
Summary: Post "Lunar Ellipse". It's a Friday after class, and Isaac is going out of his mind over one thing: Allison. One shot.


_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit, _Isaac had been thinking for the past hour or so. He was pacing back and forth in the guest room, well, now dubbed _his _room, and had been unsure of what to do. Since Jennifer's death, everything had been going just fine in Beacon Hills; Danny and Ethan were now officially a couple, Lydia and Aidan were god knows what, and he was getting closer to a familiar face: Allison. _Allison._ The thing was, he couldn't get her out of his head. Sure, he's had near death experiences with her being the reason of his death, but the past is the past, right?

He had no problem with asking her out or anything, but there was just one thing standing in the way; Scott. Scott was Isaac's closest friend, and also his "brother", since he now lives with him and Mrs. McCall. But, the other thing that kept him from making any move whatsoever was the fact that Scott and Allison had been in a serious relationship all throughout sophomore year. They remained friends from the time junior year started and everything, but even the teachers could tell there was still some sexual tension between the pair.

Isaac finally plopped back onto the bed, laying down, and blankly staring at the ceiling. He began to reflect back to a few hours before.

_It was their Chemistry class, and Isaac was not in the mood to listen to the teacher rant on and on about Thomson's discovery of the electron. He did everything he could to make it look like he was paying attention, but he ended up just doodling in his notebook instead. He looked over at Allison, whose head and arms were rested on the lab table, noticing that she had passed out. He began to poke her arm with pen in his hand, whispering her name. _

_"Allison... Allison..." Isaac eventually lost track of how many times he repeated the girl's name, so he came up with another solution, which was to draw on her. He took the pen, and began to draw little squiggly lines and such on her arm, moving the drawings down to her hand. About 5 minutes into his little drawing session on Allison's arm, she jumped up, making a little sound, and Isaac quickly moved the pen back onto the paper. _

_"Is everything alright, Miss Argent?" the teacher turned around from the board, chalk in hand. _

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Coffee just makes me a little jumpy, that's all." Allison smiled, opening up her textbook. She flipped through the pages, finally noticing the mediocre looking lines that were drawn on her skin. "What the hel-" _

_Isaac turned the other way, facing Danny and Stiles' table, trying not to laugh. _

_Allison faced Isaac's back, beginning to his arm, taking his arm and writing "you suck" all over it with a sharpie. By the time Isaac was going to get her back, the bell rang. Allison made a run for it, textbook in hand, and bolting down the hallway. Isaac was able to catch up with her, startling her when he appeared after closing her locker door. _

_"'You Suck' is all you could come up with? That's pathetic, Ally A." he smirked, holding up her sharpie she left in the Chemistry classroom. _

_"I-Uh," she giggled, putting the last of her books in her backpack. "I gotta get to my car, I'll see you Monday," she then met up with Lydia, as they walked towards the student lot. _

When Isaac was done thinking about what had happened earlier, he was already in the bathroom, attempting to wash off what was left of the "you suck"'s on his right arm. He heard the front door open, immediately knowing it was Scott and Mrs. McCall coming home with the groceries.

"Isaac, we're home!" Mama McCall called out from the bottom of the staircase, "Stiles and Sheriff will be joining us for family dinner tonight, just letting you know!"

Isaac walked back into his room, drying his arm with a towel. He turned around, seeing Scott at his door. "Oh, hey, uh, hi Scott uh... How's it going?"

"Dude, I was at the store with mom for like a half hour, I'm still the same I was before then." Scott laughed, "The real question is, are you all good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... You know, just washing some sharpie off my arm," Isaac sat down on the edge of the bed, "Can I ask you something, Scott?"

"Yeah, anything for you,"

"Do you think I could... I don't know... Take... Allison on.. a date?" Isaac began to curl up into a little ball, but Scott began to speak again before he was fully scrunched up.

"Isaac, you know I don't care, right? I know you like her, and it's pretty much obvious that she feels the same way about you. Don't act like I haven't seen you two look at each other in English," Scott smirked, walking into Isaac's room.

"Wait, really? Scott, thank you so much, you do not know how easy that ended up being for me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Isaac ran to Scott and planted a kiss right on the lips.

"DUDE," Scott was left in shock, as Isaac ran down the staircase to go tell Mama McCall.


End file.
